Morgan Jenner
Morgan Jenner Ice Queen Morgan Arielle Jenner, Hogwarts' resident Ice Queen. This French beauty is rather harsh, but more of her personality later. Appearance Morgan herself is beautiful, black hair and icy blue eyes, she thinks she looks like a movie star, but she knows nobody else would get it. History Morgan was born as Morgan Jenner. She had a loved family, who had no ties to any blood Supremacists. Morgan was a sweet child, who went everywhere with her two pure blood parents. It was when she was six years old, she went on a boating trip with her parents. There were plenty of other people there, both wizard and Muggle. She was watching her father when a Muggle lost control of his own boat and crashed into her fathers. Her father died in a bloody explosion, nothing they could do about it. Her mother and her were heartbroken. They wanted to do something. That's when she gained her first taste of hatred for muggles. Morgan stayed sweet, but she, as well as her mother, Lillith Jenner, traveled much lesser, but they still did travel, whether it was back to her fathers grave, or just on an outing. Morgan wasn't okay with it when her mother, about a year later, started becoming closer to a muggle man. She didn't trust him, not just because of his blood. One day, despite Morgan's many disagreements with her mother, Lillith Jenner married Jean Prideaux... "Mère, à cause de moi!" (Mother, for my sake!) -Morgan Our story continues with these simple words. Lillith had married Jean, her last name had legally become Morgan Prideaux-Jenner. Morgan kept it just Jenner. Morgan's powers had shown at eight years of age. Her muggle stepfather knew she was a wizard, yet never accepted it. When her mother was off to work, in a muggle factory, Jean had hit her, punched her, threw her in a room, and threw away the key, only digging it up when he knew her mother was to come home. Morgan had tried desperately, many times, to convince her mother, always, her mother had simply said, "Ces mensonges! Laissez-moi être heureux, fille." (Such lies! Let me be happy, Daughter.) She only ever found comfort in her best friend, Sebastion Vermont's arms. To this day, Sebastion is the only person to ever see Morgan cry. Eventually, as her hatred for Muggles grew stronger, she stopped trying to tell her mother completely, endured the beatings. She had started trouble at her own school, Beauxbatons, and even tried to start trouble with Jean. Lillith stopped her multiple times from almost killing her step-father. After the thousandth call from her school, Lillith had finally had enough. "J'en aurai fini avec vous!" (I'm done with you!)- Lillith Her mother sent her away, to live with her aunt in England. She knew she'd have to go to Hogwarts, and she was happy to be away from them. Now in Hogwarts, life here is not as simple as it she thought it would be, being forced into a 'secret' Blood Supremacist group, her best friend coming to Hogwarts from France, and getting in a lot more trouble, though she says it's just 'relieving some frustration'. She took a liking to a few places, the White Tomb and Merpeople Kingdom being her favorite places to hang out and think, and her houses common room being her favorite place to read. She took a secret liking to the Dark Arts, but thus far hasn't tried anything, and Defense Against the Dark Arts also, there's no point in doing it if you can't defend yourself against it, right? In her second, and almost third, year at Hogwarts, she's trying to be a bit nicer to her mother, and even had talked about killing her Stepfather. She had started teaching herself Dark Magic more now, and with the help of her father, whom she had thought dead, but was later found out to be the one person she almost despised passionately, Shadow Berrin. With all her problems, comes gold in a coal mine, her best friend (and crush for years) Sebastion finally asking her out. Now living with and engaged to Sebastion, and out of Hogwarts, Morgan is working at the Leaky Cauldron until she finds a long-term career, currently she has no plans. Personality Morgan is quick to judge. She's rude, prideful, cunning and temperamental and stuck up. Given her history, you could see how she thinks of people, of anyone, of.. everyone. She isn't somebody who goes up to someone for pleasantries. She usually goes to them to confront, or embarrass, them, usually for no reason. She doesn't particularly enjoy the company of muggles. She sees them as well below her level, ugly, not worth her time, so she won't speak to them, even if they are in her house. If she does like somebody, can stand them and be friends with them, she's rather quiet about herself. She's very smart, studying spells all the time. She can be rather nice, sticking up for some people and embarrassing others. She enjoys other peoples—especially blood traitors or Mudbloods—misery. If she loves hanging out with a person, or thinks good about a person, her façade is broken. She's very protective about her close friends, and would do anything to keep them safe. There are a few people she can be herself with, a few people who know her history from the start, her best friend, or close friends, even her cousin. When not pranking, Morgan loves to read or sketch, sometimes even paint, though she does that rarely. She even writes sometimes, though it's just short stories. Recently, she was growing a little more mellow, with all the things going on. She has her same attitude, but she's limiting how much disrespect she gets (and gives). She has, as well, gained a sense of humor only she and the people closest to her understand. Skills Non-Verbal Magic She uses Non-verbal Magic almost all the time now, and it has grown to be her favorite way of producing magic. Legilimency It was taught to her by her father. She hasn't practiced it much, but she knows it'll come in handy. Belongings Wand Morgan's wand is a Sycamore, Dragon Heartstring, 10 inches. The sycamore makes a questing wand, eager for new experience and losing brilliance if engaged in mundane activities. It is a quirk of these handsome wands that they may combust if allowed to become ‘bored,’ and many witches and wizards, settling down into middle age, are disconcerted to find their trusty wand bursting into flame in their hand as they ask it, one more time, to fetch their slippers. Lukey Morgan only has a few things in life she actually enjoys, from making people miserable, to the one person she could always talk to. Her little kitty cat she calls Lukey. This cat enjoys stalking people and surprise attacking them. She tells this cat everything, from who her crush is, to her her worst enemy is. Himalayan-cat-facts.jpg MorgansNecklace.jpg MorganJenner-ring.jpg Spell List First Year Spells *Anapneo *Color-Change Charm *Gripping Charm *Hair-Thickening Charm *Hover Charm *Incendio *Intruder Charm *Locomotor Mortis *Pack *Trip Jinx Second Year Spells *Arania Exumai *Flame-Freezing Charm *Glisseo *Reparo *Rictusempra *Scourgify *Tarantallegra Third Year Spells *Confundo *Jelly-Legs Jinx *Knee-Reversal Jinx *Langlock *Reducio *Stinging Jinx *Super-sensory Charm Fourth Year Spells *Muffliato *Obliviate *Quietus *Rennervate *Riddikulus *Stupefy Fifth Year Spells *Anti-Cheating Spell *Aparecium *Furnunculus *Homenum Revelio *Reducto *Silencio *Ventus Sixth Year Spells *Conjunctivitus *Flagrante Curse *Gemino *Legilimens *Sectumsempra *Trisinion *Undetectable Extension Charm Gallery Morgan's model is Isabelle Fuhrman. Morgan1.jpg MorganJenner2.jpeg Morgan3.jpg Morgan4.jpg Morgan5.jpg Trivia *She is rather short for her age, as she will be her whole life, at only 5'1", and weighing less than 110 pounds. *She has a few scars, some on the back of her neck, which is why she never wears her hair up, one on her shoulder, one on her stomach, and a few on her back. *She's very self-conscious. *Morgan can hide her accent easily, but she either starts speaking in a French accent when she's mad, or yells in the French language. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Sycamore Wand Category:Witch Category:October Birthday Category:Lissyboo's Character Category:French Category:Dark Wizards Category:Blood supremacists Category:Jenner Family Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Engaged